


I Know

by VisionaryGalaxy



Series: A Thousand Futures of Me and You [159]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I Love You, M/M, Short & Sweet, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 07:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisionaryGalaxy/pseuds/VisionaryGalaxy
Summary: "I love you.""I know."





	I Know

   “I love you.”

   Stephen hummed in reply, blinking his eyes open sleepily and smiling a little at the feeling of fingers tracing shapes on his bare back. Tony was propped up on one arm, gaze fixed on his task, hair disheveled and face still glistening sweat.

   “You know, the polite thing to say is I love you too,” Tony murmured, eyebrow quirking.

   Stephen just hummed again, contemplated how much longer he could sleep before he’d have to rush to the Sanctum. Maybe an hour, two if he felt like being yelled at by Wong. Yeah, definitely two.

   There was a soft sigh. Tony’s fingers didn’t falter.

   “I’m starting to think you’re a masochist,” Stephen grumbled into the pillow.

   “Right, because its so sexy that you refuse to tell me you love me.”

   Tony’s tone was held a thin layer of annoyance, exasperation, evident in the way those clever fingers pressed just a little bit harder, as though he could bend Stephen to his will. This happened periodically, no matter how often Stephen explained that it simply wouldn’t happen, that he’d never be able to force his lips and tongue to utter those words. Tony could be in good humor about it sometimes and other times he couldn’t seem to help his temper.

   It was better to slip away before it turned into an explosive argument that would inevitably go around and around in circles until they either fucked or ended up angry and silent for days at a time. So much for sleeping in.

   Stephen went to move, muscles contracting as they prepared to lift his weight, but just as quickly those fingers turned into a steady palm against his back, guiding him back down. He shot a glare at Tony, whose own expression had turned regretful.

   “Stay, for a little longer. I’m sorry.”

   He hesitated for a long moment; the bed was very comfortable.

   “I’ll tell Wong I turned off your alarm, so we’ll even have time to shower and eat breakfast before you go,” Tony said, eyes already glittering with victory.

   Stephen let out a huff and relaxed back into the sheets, grimacing a bit as the dampness made contact with his heated skin. If Tony was that willing to let it go, then Stephen would be more then happy to indulge himself here in this welcoming bed.

   His hand began soothing circles on his back and Stephen half suspected he was trying to coax him back to sleep, a venture that would fail but he’d enjoy it, nonetheless. The peace lasted all of twelve minutes before Tony was speaking again and Stephen had to hold back a groan.

   “One day I’ll get you to say it.”

   “Don’t hold your breath, I don’t want to explain how Iron Man died.”

   “You’re underestimating me.”

   “You’re smarter than this.”

   “Then what? Believing you love me?”

   “Wasting your time on words that will never happen.”

   Stephen could feel Tony go still next to him, the air of the room turning suffocating in an instant. He didn’t move, simply waited it out, for either the storm or the break, whichever came first. Seconds ticked by, each one dragging on longer and longer while Stephen wondered if he’d be able to fall back asleep before Tony decided how to react.

   “I must be a fool then, sorry to disappoint,” Tony murmured finally.

   “Tony-” Stephen began on a sigh.

   “Tell me why,” he interrupted.

   “You know why.”

   “I want to hear it again.”

   Stephen looked at him, found himself drowning in Tony’s warm brow eyes, earnest and desperate in a way that was nearly heartbreaking. It was easy from there, to say the words that worked like a band-aid over the wound that was constantly being ripped open.

   With a grunt Stephen lifted himself up and in one smooth move, managed to straddle a startled Tony. He found Tony’s hands easily, taking them in his own weak and trembling palms, he pressed them softly to the mattress and held them there.

   Tony’s eyes had already blown wide with barely concealed arousal, making Stephen huff a laugh because that was so not happening this morning. Instead, he leaned in close and let his gaze lock with Tony’s.

   “Love is for people with choice,” Stephen recited carefully. They were the same words he gave him the first time Tony had confessed. “People who drop everything in a heartbeat to be by their side in their moment of need. People who would kill and be killed for them. People who spend every night in bed and wake every morning with their faces imprinted behind their lids. People who can one day say, ‘I do’ and ‘forever.’ People who can promise a tomorrow and a tonight. People whose whole world comes down to the one they hope to be buried beside when its all over.”

   Stephen leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to still lips, chaste and unexpectant, “love isn’t for me. If I say it, to you, then all of that will become me, will be exactly what I plan to give you with every breath I take. I can’t, because the moment I do, I will have chosen you over the rest of the world and I won’t do it. So no, I won’t ever say the words because that will make it real.”

   Tony was already nodding before the last words had left his lips, his hands rebelling against the steady pressure carefully, until Stephen finally let him go. Instantly those hands were burying themselves in his hair and tugging him into a harsh kiss, teeth and tongue, messy and desperate. Stephen didn’t mind, not at all, feeling almost just as needy for every touch he was given, every whimper of his name.

   “I love you,” Tony whispered against his lips, this time a statement of fact, no expectation in his tone.

   “I know,” Stephen reassured him, holding him close. “I know.”


End file.
